Devil May Geass
by Epion
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que el legendario caballero oscuro Sparda salvo al mundo de la destruccion. Milenios despues, los descendientes de Sparda tendran la responsabilidad de seguir los pasos de su padre, sobreviviendo a cualquier desafío que la vida depara.
1. Chapter 1

_Para triunfar en el futuro, primero hay que conocer las raíces del pasado que resguardan nuestros cimientos para salir victorioso. Ahí se encuentra la base para que uno pueda forjar su destino, pero nadie hacia caso de ese viejo consejo. Esta historia cuenta como un chico japonés aprenderá lo duro que es la vida, y para poder reponerse tendrá que tomar decisiones que afectaran a la gente que tiene cerca. El camino que le depara estará lleno de muerte y dolor, pero tendrá a alguien que velara su seguridad en las sombras. Sin que este conciente, su participación jugara vital importancia en la lucha secreta que ha estado azotando al mundo, una guerra que los imperios del hombre jamás ganarían._

_Prologo: Encuentros Oscuros._

Japón tenía problemas diplomáticos con Britannia, la nación más poderosa de todo el mundo debido a que este último deseaba obtener el territorio nipón debido a que sus tierras contenían la mayor concentración de Sakuradita a nivel mundial. Por supuesto que el primer ministro Genbo Kururugi no dejaría que se salieran con la suya, realizo un llamado a todos los ciudadanos haciéndolos levantarse en armas, incluso dijo que si era necesario, que todos los japoneses murieran por la patria peleando por su libertad a ser esclavos de un tirano opresor. Todo el país creo un solo ejército que expulsaría a Britannia a la fuerza; Suzaku Kururugi, hijo del representante de todo Japón no estaba de acuerdo con la ideología de su padre e intento detenerlo a cualquier costo para buscar otra manera de aplacar la ira de los britanicos. Antes de poder llegar a la recamara de su padre, un misterioso sujeto portando una armadura color púrpura oscuro con leves toques de azul, capa morada en la espalda, una espada Zweihander modificada, cuernos en cada lado de su rostro y la cara estaba pintada del mismo color que su armadura, se mostró ante el niño. Suzaku jamás había visto semejante aberración, era como si fuese un enviado del diablo a matarlo.

Hoy… nacerás – murmuro y camino hacia el niño.

Suzaku no lo pensó dos veces y se dio la fuga hiendo con su padre tomando las escaleras corriendo todo lo que sus piernas podían permitirle pero su perseguidor no lo dejaba en paz, Genbo oyó a Suzaku gritar y salio a investigar que ocurría. Para su sorpresa, vio a su hijo en peligro y fue a defenderlo disparando al extraño, con espanto miraba como la bala fue por la mano del enemigo, sujeto de la mano a Suzaku llevándolo a su habitación. Ordeno que las tropas vinieran a encargarse del supuesto asesino enviado por Britannia, pero suponía que no llegarían a tiempo para protegerlos, marco a un numero dando el comunicado de que "era" ya la hora al tipo que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Hijo, hay algo que quiero decirte pero no se si estas listo para conocer la verdad – dijo Genbo preparándose para contarle a Suzaku un secreto que lo marcaría por siempre.

Después me contaras sobre eso papa, tenemos que escapar antes de que el venga por nosotros – expreso el infante preocupado.

La puerta eventualmente fue destruida por la espada revelando al extraño quien no se detendría para cumplir el asesinato del la familia Kururugi. Sabiendo de los riesgos, Genbo cogio una espada cerca del armario combatiendo con el guerrero quien no se esforzó mucho para romper el arma pursocortante y arrojarlo contra la pared; Suzaku no se quedo de brazos cruzados y salio a defender a su padre, solo que no pudo hacer nada ya que el golpe en el estomago fue tan duro que termino inconsciente. Ya nada podía impedir el funesto destino que le esperaba a los Kururugi, cual habrá sido el motivo de que fueran castigados de semejante manera, tal vez jamás se halle la respuesta. Antes de empalarlo, Genbo se levanto embistiendo al asesino liberando a su hijo y lo cargo con ambos brazos saliendo de la habitación. Logro salir del edificio y se espanto al ver como toda la vivienda termino destruida por un rayo provenir del interior de esta, para buena suerte del primer ministro, el ejercito japonés llego para proteger al máximo representante de la nación y no tardaron en disparar en contra del monstruo ya que al ser testigos de tales habilidades quedaba más claro que el agua de que se trataba el asunto.

Mueran – declaro enfadado materializando centenares de replicas de su espada atacando a toda la milicia japonesa.

Para cuando Suzaku despertó, el panorama que veía era un excelente retrato de la muerte en persona.

QUE TE HICIMOS PARA QUE NOS CASTIGARAS DE ESTA MANERA – grito llorando exigiendo saber los motivos del homicida.

No hubo respuesta, movió su espada con agilidad y parecía ser el final de Suzaku… de no ser por que Genbo se interpuso en el ataque. Suzaku quedo mudo al presenciar el sacrificio de su padre; el asesino arrojo el cuerpo lejos para deshacerse del insignificante humano. Freno viendo como parte del ataque alcanzo al brazo derecho de Suzaku despedazándolo brutalmente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrarlo de la camisa y murmuro unas palabras.

Te…necesito – dijo y con la otra mano realizo un hechizo donde un círculo místico salio y comenzó a cumplir su cometido.

La magia caótica desgarraba a Suzaku y mucha de esta iba dirigida a la extremidad cortada con propósitos desconocidos. Milagrosamente el brazo comenzaba a regenerarse, solo que con una gran diferencia: Ahora era rojo, la parte superior de toda la extremidad era cubierta por una línea azul que se extendía hasta los dedos que de igual manera estaban coloreados. Habiendo terminado el conjuro, suelta a Suzaku quien estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y antes de que cerrara los ojos, miro una vez más al responsable de arruinarle la vida antes de caer rendido. El asesino grito de dolor expulsando un aura demoníaca morada que hacía temblar la tierra a varios kilómetros. Regreso a la normalidad a los pocos segundos y se va del lugar teletransportandose usando su mano izquierda dejando a Suzaku con este misterioso regalo. Genbo se arrastraba para ver por última vez a su hijo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, fue entonces que surgió del horizonte "el" individuo que se comunico con el ministro.

Lamento llegar tarde – dijo disculpándose.

No te preocupes…quiero que cuides a Suzaku. Al pasar el tiempo y que tenga la edad suficiente, cuéntale… sobre su verdadero origen – expreso su última voluntad falleciendo.

La persona se agacho para separar el cadáver de Genbo y colocarlo junto a su hijo inconsciente, carga a Suzaku y saca un medallón dorado que tenía en el centro un cristal rojo activándolo para sanar las heridas del infante y camuflajea su brazo demoníaco regresándolo a la normalidad. Cuando iba a partir con el niño, su oído capto al ejército japonés aproximarse a la escena del crimen, así que le murmuro unas palabras al oído que lo atormentarían el resto de su vida.

Escúchame bien, tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro. Cuando estés en tiempos de crisis, tu verdadero poder emergerá para darte la victoria – dijo colocando a Suzaku en el piso y se dio la fuga evitando ser detectado.

La milicia japonesa estaba horrorizada al ver a la familia Kururugi asesinada, la esperanza de repeler a Britannia se fue por el caño con la muerte de Genbo. Entre la gente que fue a presenciar el holocausto estaba Lelouch Vi Britannia mejor conocido con el apellido Lamperouge, fue a ver a su amigo y al percatarse que seguía con vida llamo a un médico para que lo atendiera.

Por culpa de este incidente, Japón perdió la guerra. Su libertad, derechos y nombre pasaron al control de Britannia, y la gente ahora fue nombrada como elevens ya que Japón ahora sería llamado el Area 11, en honor a la onceava conquista que tenía el imperio.

_**7 años después**_

La academia Ashford lanzo una fiesta invitando a todas las clases sociales a que olvidaran por este día las diferencias sociales y pasaran un buen día de fiesta. Mucha gente asistió para pasar el rato, otros para ver a Suzaku Kururugi, el caballero de la princesa Euphemia li Britannia, quien era un rayo de esperanza para los japoneses, otros lo veían como un traidor a la patria. Entre la multitud, una persona muy singular paseaba por las tiendas deseando a ver al británico honorario.

Es hora de probar tu potencial niño – parloteó alegre en su mente rastrando al adolescente.

_**Preview:**_

_**Suzaku Kururugi preparaba la pizza más grande del mundo usando el Knightmare Frame de la escuela, todo parecía salir perfecto hasta que apareció un hombre alto cayendo desde la azotea de la academia y terminando en la cabina donde estaba sentado el piloto. Vestía una gabardina roja, ambas extremidades remangadas, guantes negros que tenían agujeros permitiendo la salida de los dedos, chaparreras negras con rojo una hebilla en forma de medallón demoníaco, una camisa negra que tenía 3 cinturones, fundas de vaquero rojas en las piernas y zapatos negros. Su pelo era corto y blanco, ojos azules y tenía algo de barba en la cara. Portaba una espada demoníaca impresionante en la espalda con las siguientes características: Una montadora con la forma de una torre de ajedrez, el vaceo representaba la cara de una bestia con cuernos, el filo pintado entre blanco y gris, y la punta tenía una diminuta hoja complementando el arma filosa.**_

_**Hola niño, tiempo sin vernos – dijo y agarro a Suzaku de la camisa lanzándolo al cielo dejando a la gente abobada por tal demostración.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Producciones Evil X260 trae para ustedes:**_

_**Música de Fondo: Devil May Cry 4 Official Trailer TGS 2007**_

_**El area 11 una zona bastante especial por tener a personas importantes como a 2 princesas reales, un revolucionario y el hijo del fallecido primer ministro de Japón. Todos ellos habían tirado sus cartas en el país conquistado. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que un quinto jugador había puesto pies en tierra nipona y cambiaria el destino de todos, en especial al británico honorario. Se apreciaba a la academia Ashford, un símbolo de neutralidad en la ciudad donde cada año celebran el festival de paz trayendo tranquilidad aunque fuera por un día a todas las clases sociales. Entre la multitud estaba la persona que moldearía el destino del mundo.**_

_**--**_

_**Los elevens miraban a Suzaku Kururugi preparar la pizza más grande del mundo usando el Knightmare Frame de la escuela, todo parecía salir perfecto hasta que apareció un hombre alto cayendo desde la azotea de la academia y terminando en la cabina donde estaba sentado el piloto. Vestía una gabardina roja, ambas extremidades remangadas, guantes negros que tenían agujeros permitiendo la salida de los dedos, chaparreras negras con rojo una hebilla en forma de medallón demoníaco, una camisa negra que tenía 3 cinturones, fundas de vaquero rojas en las piernas y zapatos negros. Su pelo era corto y blanco, ojos azules y tenía algo de barba en la cara. Portaba una espada demoníaca impresionante en la espalda con las siguientes características: Una montadora con la forma de una torre de ajedrez, el vaceo representaba la cara de una bestia con cuernos, el filo pintado entre blanco y gris, y la punta tenía una diminuta hoja complementando el arma filosa.**_

_**Hola niño, tiempo sin vernos – dijo y agarro a Suzaku de la camisa lanzándolo al cielo dejando a la gente abobada por tal demostración.**_

_**--**_

_**Una feroz batalla se libraba en las afueras de la academia Ashford entre Suzaku y el misterioso caballero, a pesar de estar en desventaja, Suzaku conseguía esquivar las estocadas y dispararle pero el extraño contraatacaba al mismo tiempo disparando y se armaba un choque entre disparos creando un show impresionante de balas chocar en el aire. Los dos desaparecían y reaparecían constantemente chocando sus espadas el uno con el otro, estaban muy parejos en el combate. Nadie era testigo de esta lucha sobrehumana, lo más sorprendente del asunto era como Suzaku Kururugi tenía tal destreza. Era cierto que había entrenado en la milicia japonesa y era uno de los mejores soldados, pero esto ya era otro nivel. **_

_**--**_

_**Suzaku saltaba entre hordas de demonios en las ruinas del antiguo Japón destajando sin piedad a toda horda mandada a matarlo, la razón era un misterio, pero todos le decían el "Impuro". No hacía caso de los gritos y se limitaba a exterminarlos con la espada que había fabricado en secreto por si llegaban esas mismas criaturas que vio hace 7 años. Sabiendo que pondría en peligro a toda la gente que quería, se alejo de ellos y renuncio a sus derechos como británico honorario para encontrar el significado en la frase que el misterioso cazador revelo el día de la pelea. La persona más afectada por su partida era la princesa Euphemia, quien lo consideraba su verdadero amor y media naranja, decidida a saber lo que Suzaku ocultaba para todos fue a buscarlo.**_

_**--**_

_**La Orden de los Caballeros Negros estaba en aprietos por todas las hordas de diablillos salir por doquier, no solo en el Area 11, también en todo el mundo. Lelouch, no sabía nada sobre la rama demoníaca y estaba sufriendo una derrota humillante. Su fin parecía estar cerca, sorpresivamente aparece Suzaku…su mejor y único amigo de verdad agarrando a una bestia colosal del tamaño del Knightmare Gawain con su brazo demoníaco y golpearla sin dificultad. **_

_**Suzaku... no puede ser – dijo en shock al ser testigo de la demostración de fuerza de Suzaku.**_

_**--**_

_**Nuevamente Suzaku y el caballero de gabardina roja volvían a verse las caras, ahora en la ciudad imperial Pendragon, cada quien con su espada a la mano para luchar en el patio real. El palacio estaba en ruinas por una batalla brutal.**_

_**¿Crees poder vencerme? Demuéstralo. Juguemos. Debes en cuando, una buena pelea hace a la vida interesante, no crees – se expreso sobre la vida mirando al nipón.**_

_**Desgraciado, quiero que me digas que paso hace 7 años en la villa de mi padre – exigía Suzaku la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre.**_

_**¿Hablas de Genbo Kururugi? Para empezar, el no era tu padre – revelo dejando conmocionado al chico.**_

_**¿Qué!? – grito estupefacto.**_

_**--**_

_**Euphemia estaba sentada junto a Suzaku escuchando la historia de su amado. No le importaba si el fuese un monstruo, ella tenía al hombre más importante de su vida y quería conocer las razones de sus acciones. **_

_**Suzaku, no me interesa todo lo que hayas sufrido o lo que seas, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Quiero estar contigo para ayudarte a superar cualquier problema. Deseo que me cuentes sobre ese brazo para que te auxilie – comento su preocupación y deseos dándole esperanza.**_

_**¿Me lo pides como princesa, o como persona? – hizo una pregunta importante a Euphemia. **_

_**Te lo pido como persona. Solamente soy una humilde mujer que esta junto a su novio – declaro con toda sinceridad para después besar a Suzaku.**_

_**--**_

_**Suzaku Kururugi miraba por última vez la academia Ashford. Antes de que fuera a cumplir su destino, el guerrero con gabardina apareció otra vez detrás de Suzaku. **_

_**¡Me sorprende que hayas decidido venir! – exclamo sonriente.**_

_**Dante – musito mirando al cazador.**_

_**Tu anterior maldición se desvaneció gracias a que despertaste el verdadero poder de tu sangre – revelo la razón del desvanecimiento del poder que le implantaron hace tiempo.**_

_**¿De que maldición hablas? – pregunto extrañado**_

_**Hablo de ese poder que usaron el día que ibas a realizar tu suicidio para proteger a un absurdo imperio. Me refiero al Geass – platico sobre el incidente en la isla de Kajima.**_

_**¿Geass? – seguía confundido.**_

_**Tú linaje demoníaco te volvió inmune a los efectos del poder de los reyes – explico la ventaja de ser demonio – Antes de que pase algo más… probare de que seas digno de poseer el regalo que se te dio.**_

_**Hablas de esto – musito mostrando su brazo derecho.**_

_**Esta vez hay gente que viene a verte pelear – comento y efectivamente, había varias personas que los miraban.**_

_**A Suzaku y a Dante no le importaba la multitud, ya era la hora de terminar estos encuentros y decidir un ganador. Las personas más importantes que iban a ser testigos de esta pelea eran Lelouch, C.C., Kallen, Milley, Shirley, Rivalz, Nina, Nunally, Euphemia, Cornelia, Cecile, Lloyd, Schneizel, el ejercito de Britannia, las televisoras, y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.**_

_**Es hora de que le muestres a tu público quien eres en realidad – dijo con Rebellion a la mano apuntando a Suzaku.**_

_**Y la batalla entre los archienemigos se libro en frente de todos. Era la primera vez que admiraban la verdadera naturaleza del chico nipón, Suzaku se había vuelto muy fuerte como para que los restos de Britannia pudieran hacer algo, por otra parte Dante seguía divirtiéndose con la pelea.**_

_**Suzaku no te rindas – grito Euphemia dándole ánimos.**_

_**Todos los días, una voz macabra proviene de este brazo dictaminando su voluntad en contra de la mía. Hay veces en que quiero ceder y dejarme abrazar por la frase que siempre me susurra al oido: Poder…requiero MAS PODER – dijo transformándose en demonio.**_

_**Devil May Geass**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 1: El cazador**_

_**Jerusalén, explanada del monte Moria. **_

Una expedición militar del gobierno de Britannia excavaba en una zona arqueológica donde localizaron más ruinas relacionadas al proyecto Código-R; el punto exacto era cerca del monte Moria. Los Knightmares Frames patrullaban los alrededores de un antiguo templo de 10 metros de altura, para los arqueólogos parecía más una fortaleza que un recinto sagrado, no tardaron en bajarse de los camiones para iniciar la recopilación de información. Penetraron las murallas y todos los presentes estaban anonadados por la belleza del palacio que se hallaba en el interior siendo también una fortaleza, retornaron a la realidad encontrando solamente una puerta conduciéndolos al interior del patio, más adelante estaba otra puerta sujeta a un arco, atravesaron la segunda entrada y dieron con un templo sagrado en el corazón de todo el sitio. Abrieron las puertas del templo y en el centro del edificio estaba la estatua de un ángel portando una armadura celestial, también encontraron murales con imágenes describiendo un aviso, algunos trataban de interpretar el significado pero no tuvieron resultado. La luz del sol llego a la cámara y tuvo un efecto inesperado en la figura de bronce, un resplandor de luz proveniente de la escultura alerto a todos los arqueólogos quienes iban resguardados por militares; al terminar el espectáculo de luz, los presentes pudieron conocer más sobre el ángel quien los miraba despreciablemente.

Insignificantes mortales, no tienen idea de lo que acaban de poner en marcha – declaro y se dispuso a masacrar a todo ser viviente que puso pie en el templo.

--

**Area 11, Academia Ashford. **

Suzaku Kururugi se dirigía al Ganymade para preparar la pizza más grande del mundo, antes de continuar tuvo un extraño presentimiento en su brazo derecho. Fue a un almacén para ver el brillo de su extremidad y lo inquieto bastante.

Porque ahora es cuando tienes que brillar – murmuro a su brazo camuflajeado – Este día no por favor.

Tomo precauciones especiales y cogio de su habitación en la academia una pistola y varios cartuchos guardándolas en el pantalón para la emergencia. Por la ventana miraba a la gente que vino a verlo, en el fondo le daba cierto cariño que por un día, hubiera paz entre los elevens y los britanicos. Ya fuera del edificio, fue al patio central subiéndose al robot y fue entonces cuando Rivalz inicio la presentación estelar. La euforia se apodero de toda las personas quienes aplaudían y aclamaban al caballero de la princesa Euphemia. Los elevens miraban a Suzaku Kururugi preparar la pizza más grande del mundo usando el Knightmare Frame de la escuela, todo parecía salir perfecto hasta que apareció un hombre alto cayendo desde la azotea de la academia y terminando en la cabina donde estaba sentado el piloto. Vestía una gabardina roja, ambas extremidades remangadas, guantes negros que tenían agujeros permitiendo la salida de los dedos, chaparreras negras con rojo una hebilla en forma de medallón demoníaco, una camisa negra que tenía 3 cinturones, fundas de vaquero rojas en las piernas y zapatos negros. Su pelo era corto y blanco, ojos azules y tenía algo de barba en la cara. Portaba una espada demoníaca impresionante en la espalda con las siguientes características: Una montadora con la forma de una torre de ajedrez, el vaceo representaba la cara de una bestia con cuernos, el filo pintado entre blanco y gris, y la punta tenía una diminuta hoja complementando el arma filosa.

Hola niño, tiempo sin vernos – dijo y agarro a Suzaku de la camisa lanzándolo al cielo dejando a la gente abobada por tal demostración.

Todos, en especial Euphie y Lelouch estaban horrorizados por ver al nipón siendo lanzado por los aires gracias a un perfecto desconocido. De vuelta en los cielos, Suzaku no paraba de preguntarse que significaba esta intromisión y lo más cañón del asunto, como alguien tenía tanta fuerza como para lanzar a una persona al cielo. Sin tiempo de hacerse más preguntas en la mente, el responsable se mostró con una sonrisa ante el.

Pensé que alejarte de la gente así podrías revelarme todo lo que has aprendido – comento desilusionado.

Te refieres a esto – hablo sacando su pistola disparando.

La persona agarro su espada de la espalda y reboto las balas a una velocidad sorprendente, saco un par de pistolas semiautomáticas y antes de que pudiera disparar, Suzaku se impulso por la corriente del viento embistiéndolo y salvándose de no ser machacado. Los dos caían en picada devuelta a la tierra; mientras tanto, el sujeto conecto un rodillazo al estomago de Suzaku separándose del mocoso, trato de disparar pero no lo consiguió por que se vio forzado a cubrirse la cara con su brazo derecho de la patada que Suzaku le dio. Aprovecho que la pierna del joven estaba cerca de su cara agarrándola y lo aventó lo suficientemente lejos para poder rematarlo sin interferencias, ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo creando un espectáculo de balas chocar sin cesar. Los dos se asomaron viendo que la academia Ashford ya no estaba lejos y tenían que pensar en una forma para no matarse por la caída, el sujeto de gabardina roja tomo su espada y la uso como tabla de surf e inesperadamente agarra a Suzaku poniéndose a surfear en el aire.

Ah que no esperabas esto – platico haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Sabiendo que llamaría la atención si los vieran en el aire surfear, tomo otra dirección y calculando la distancia entre el edificio, soltó a Suzaku en el techo de una de los edificios de la academia y este cayo como sin problemas al piso.

¿Disfrutaste del paseo? – pregunto guardando su espada.

Eres un loco para hacer todo eso. Siendo franco…me encanto esta experiencia pero no volverá a repetirse – declaro apuntando con la pistola.

¿Quieres volver a jugar con fuego niño? Al final vas terminar quemándote – advirtió sobre las consecuencias.

Correré el riesgo – anuncio tomando el reto.

No me hago responsable de que termines rompiéndote las uñas – molesto burlonamente.

Suzaku ataco con cólera tras el insulto pero el resultado fue el mismo de hace rato: Balas chocar violentamente. No paraba de disparar mientras empujaba al pistolero más y más al barandal de la azotea, entonces el curso de la marea cambio a favor para el sujeto de gabardina roja disparando más rápido que la pistola de Suzaku, parecía una ametralladora. Viendo la oleada de balas directo hacia el, rueda a la derecha, salta a la izquierda, da un salto hacia atrás y vuelve a rodar pero en dirección hacia el tirador dando una patada giratoria, cosa que no consiguió ya que su oponente salto y cayo al patio trasero. Este le hacía un ademán de burla, Suzaku la ignoro y corrió por la puerta del techo de la azotea bajando a toda velocidad. Primero dio una parada a su habitación para llevar consigo un artefacto que le serviría para la batalla; en lo que descendía por las escaleras, se topo con la chica de Narita vistiendo un uniforme escolar femenino. En vez de cumplir su deber como soldado de Britannia, la dejo pasar ya que le urgía más el asunto de la persona que lo ataco en pleno evento.

Esto puede ser interesante – murmuro C.C. siguiendo de lejos a Suzaku.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Suzaku buscaba por todos lados a su contrincante quien no estaba a la vista. Aprovecho este tiempo para tirar al piso el maletín que trajo consigo y dentro de este había partes de una arma filosa mecánica. El resultado fue una espada con la apariencia de una Grosses Messer, el único detalle significativo era la empuñadora que era la de una motocicleta a la de una espada común y corriente. Con el arma preparada, camino al bosque para ver si ahí lo esperaba el extraño. Avanzaba con precaución ya que no era una persona común y corriente a la que enfrentaba.

Me agrada la espada que llevas en la espalda niño – dijo el adulto sentado en la rama de un árbol esperando al niño.

Baja para que te entregue a las autoridades – exigió al revoltoso apuntándole con su pistola.

Oblígame niño – parloteo sacándole la lengua.

Suzaku no perdió tiempo abriendo fuego con su pistola pero el resultado fue el mismo que hace instantes; salto hacia el árbol de su izquierda y usando la base del tronco se impulsó hacia otro árbol hasta llegar a una rama cercana a la del pistolero. El guerrero lo recibió a espadazos rápidos pero Suzaku saco su espada y chocaron violentamente las armas; el individuo le hizo más difícil la situación a Suzaku al saltar de la rama cayendo en el pasto avisándole que se apurara a alcanzarlo. Molesto por este juego absurdo, se lanza de la rama al piso y termina rodando en el piso y corre sin perder de vista al guerrero.

Apúrale niño, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para verte correr como una anciana – dijo mofándose más del nipón.

CALLATE – grito disparándole.

Mi abuela tira mejor que tu – mencionaba evadiendo las balas.

Ambos volvieron al patio del edificio izquierdo y reanudaron el combate. Suzaku atacaba con su espada sin darle respiro al otro espadachín, lo mantenía a la defensiva y empujaba más y más a la pared para arrinconarlo y terminar el combate.

No lo haces nada mal niño, tu estilo impredecible de pelea me agrada. Es parecido al mío – elogiaba a Suzaku – Pero necesitas mejorar más.

Dicha esas palabras, ahora el contraataco dando ataques impredecibles y moviéndose de lado a lado, disparando y chocando balas con Kururugi, dando saltos de 7 metros y cayendo desde los aires chocando la espada en el piso, desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás del japonés intentando clavar su espada en Suzaku, prácticamente lo tenía a su merced. En un rápido movimiento, le quito la espada a Suzaku e hizo una embestida usando su espada como lanza e iba a matar a Suzaku, en vez de que el Geass se activara para salvarlo…algo dentro de el lo obligo a levantar su brazo derecho y cuando recibió el filo de la hoja, una onda de energía sacudió los cimientos de la academia Ashford.

¡Bonito truco bajo la manga! – exclamo apreciando el brazo derecho de Suzaku.

Efectivamente, el brazo de Suzaku había regresado a la apariencia original que tenía hace 10 años. El joven miro la espada paralizada por su brazo, la tomo con fuerza arrojándola junto a su portador sorprendiendo a la persona quien recobro el equilibrio en medio del aire descendiendo sin daño alguno al suelo.

Así que tu también eres un – iba a terminar la frase pero Suzaku lo sorprendió golpeando la espada que su oponente uso como escudo.

Su pelea era observada por C.C. desde la azotea, la chica inmortal queda idiotizada por ver como dos simples personas podían dar un espectáculo de choques salvajes de balas, espadazos, saltos, etc., era algo que no podía razonar. Los adversarios no conocían la palabra descanso, Suzaku aprovecho para volver a lanzar al individuo usando su brazo derecho; el sujeto de rojo dio un salto en el aire y cayo en la azotea del edificio. C.C. se escondió en la parte de trasera del acceso a la azotea viendo al causante de interrumpir el evento de la pizza.

¿Así que quieres jugar rudo? Ok, te daré la oportunidad que tanto anhelas niño – grito desde el último piso.

Ya veras cuando te alcance – contesto corriendo a la entrada del edificio.

De vuelta en el centro del campus principal de la academia Ashford, las personas caminaban a las calles para evitar ser cachados por otro temblor como el de hace rato. Hubo gente que se quedo para investigar el origen del siniestro, entre ellos Lelouch, Milley y Kallen. Euphemia dejo a Nunnally con Sayoko y se escabulló para ir a buscar a Suzaku quien seguía perdido. De nuevo en la azotea, los archienemigos volvieron a encontrarse y chocaron sus espadas dando una impresionante lucha; Suzaku atacaba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo moviendo la espada velozmente; su contrincante hacía lo mismo pero con un combo de 3 estocadas. Estaban muy parejos; C.C. continuaba mirando la trifulca titánica entre el británico honorario y el extraño espadachín, al ver que se estaban acercando más a su posición, se fue alejando hasta que llego a la puerta y corrió por las escaleras alejándose pero choco con ni más ni menos que Lelouch.

Que haces aquí., te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de la multitud – regaño tomando el brazo de la mujer.

Antes de que me vengas a regañar, tu amigo se encuentra en el techo batallando con ese misterioso sujeto que interrumpió el festival – aviso sobre el paradero de Suzaku a Lelouch quien subió las escaleras.

Al llegar a la azotea, Lelouch miraba a su mejor amigo combatir contra el forajido. Iba a intervenir pero fue sorprendido cuando Suzaku fue golpeado y mandado a volar directo a Lelouch y los dos terminaron rondando por las escaleras lastimándose seriamente; este último se levanta adolorido y viendo a Suzaku inconsciente era su turno para hacer algo.

Hey larguirucho – dijo el mercenario al estudiante – Mejor sal corriendo antes de que te involucres en una gorda.

Tratar así a mi amigo es algo que no te perdonare. Lelouch te ordena que mueras – ordeno activando su Geass en el ojo derecho y ataco visualmente al intruso.

Lelouch esperaba el resultado de su mandato ante el mercenario, C.C. se acerco para levantar a Kururugi quien aun seguía noqueado por el golpe; cuando la persona levanto una de sus pistolas e iba a volarse los sesos, inesperadamente apunto las dos armas a la frente del chaval.

Niño, tu estas drogado o que madres. Debiste haber fumado bastante marihuana para ordenar esa clase de estupideces – anuncio poniendo a temblar al adolescente.

C.C. y Lelouch no creían la situación que estaban viviendo, como era posible que un desconocido fuera inmune a los efectos del Geass. El forastero se limito a darle un golpe al estomago quien fue enviado a volar hacia la mujer, ya sin interrupciones, iba a agarrar a Suzaku para fulminarlo pero alguien más hizo acto de presencia.

Detente – dijo Euphemia mirando como su hermanastro y novio corrían peligro.

Más estorbos – musito el pistolero guardando sus pistolas y acercándose más a la joven – Niña, mejor vete antes de que te pase algo.

Dejala en paz – advirtió Suzaku poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro de la persona y con su brazo derecho de vuelta a la normalidad pero conservando la fuerza sobrehumana, le propina un golpe demasiado fuerte que lo entierra en el piso y crea de paso un pequeño cráter.

Euphie miraba como su novio golpeaba brutalmente en la cara al extraño, no le gustaba la violencia pero lo que Suzaku hacía era algo fuera de lo normal.

Suzaku ya es suficiente, no le veo el caso que siguas lastimándolo – pidió y Suzaku, quien seguía furioso logro calmarse por la voz de la razón en su interior.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el joven viendo si no tenía ninguna herida.

Lo estoy ¿Pero que hay de ti? Vi claramente como el te lanzo al cielo – comento preocupada por lo ocurrido en el Ganymede.

Es una larga historia. Euphie, ayúdame con Lelouch y su amiga que están inconscientes – dijo en lo que el ayudaba a la chica de pelo verde largo.

Ok – acepto y auxilio a Lelouch quien recuperaba el conocimiento – Lulu.

Golpeas bien para ser un mocoso – hablo el desconocido poniéndose de pie tallándose la mejilla derecha.

Retrocede Euphie – ordeno a la princesa y deposito a C.C. en el piso sacando su pistola.

Tranquilo niño ¿Tan solo vine a ver tu progreso y así es como me tratas? Vaya con ese carácter – comento estirando las manos – Baja esa arma o alguien va a salir lastimado.

Ese vas a ser tú si das un paso más – advirtió apuntando a la cabeza – ALTO.

No hizo caso el pistolero al aviso de Suzaku y camino en dirección a los estudiantes, el japonés jalo el gatillo expulsando la bala al rostro del enemigo. Cuando los jóvenes abrieron los ojos para ver el resultado, lo que presenciaron fue fuera de este mundo: El individuo sujeto la bala con sus dientes y la escupió al piso como si fuese goma de mascar.

Mocoso, las balas no van a surtir efecto en mí – explico y dio la vuelta – Ya vi lo que llevas de progreso, y me sorprendes niño. Y pensar que tendrías un bajo nivel.

¡De que estas hablando! – exclamo confundido por las palabras del forajido.

Adiós niño – musito despidiéndose de Suzaku saltando a través de la ventana rompiéndola en el proceso.

De inmediato todos fueron a ver si estaba bien el lunático que salto desde el tercer piso. Se asomaron y miraron que estaba ileso por caer de tal altura, definitivamente este era un día extraño y desconcertante.

Nos volveremos a ver pronto – aviso corriendo y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

El sujeto ya fuera del instituto Ashford, agarro el camino de la izquierda y en eso que llega un convoy del ejército. Entre las personas que se bajaron estaba la princesa Cornelia Li Britannia, la hermana mayor de la Euphie. Cuando corría a la entrada de la universidad, choca con una persona de gabardina roja.

Fíjate por donde vas – regaño la princesa al plebeyo.

Hmpf – murmuro mirándola a los ojos.

Que me ves – reclamo exigiendo una respuesta.

Nada, solo que no había visto a una mujer bella en mucho tiempo, es todo – menciono sinceramente levantando a la princesa.

Oye – freno Cornelia al extraño – ¿No sabes quien soy?

Para mí los rangos no me interesan, sino lo que una persona tiene en su interior – contesto dejando a Cornelia pensando por tales palabras.

_**Continuara**_

_**Preview:**_

_**El festival de la academia Ashford fue suspendido por la aparición de un supuesto terrorista, los estudiantes recogían todas las tiendas y el evento de la pizza tuvo que ser cancelado hasta próximo aviso. Suzaku tenía hoy su día libre y pasaba la noche sentado en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal a la escuela, estaba pensando en la lucha que tuvo contra esa persona, sobre todo en las habilidades sorprendentes que tenía bajo la manga. **_

_**No es humano – decía recordando los eventos de hace horas – Ver como detenía una bala con sus dientes, eso si es fuera de este mundo.**_

_**Y que lo digas – comento el pistolero apareciendo sentado junto a Suzaku sin que este se diera cuenta.**_

_**¡Maldición! – exclamo espantado poniéndose de pie y poniéndose en pose de pelea.**_

_**Oye, oye, vengo en paz – aviso sus intenciones de visita – Vine a hablar contigo.**_

_**Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo sin quitarle la mirada al asesino.**_

_**Claro que hay un tema muy importante de que hablar…es tu brazo demoníaco – expreso mirando al japonés quien se puso nervioso al mencionar "ese" asunto.**_

Y bien señores, para las imágenes del dichoso terrorista vean mi perfil para que se enteren quien es. Los expertos en materia lo reconocerán con la descripción tan detallada que les acabo de dar, también esta la imagen de la espada que Suzaku empleo en la batalla. Estén pendientes para el capitulo dos señores, esto ve pondrá cada vez mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 2: El nuevo inquilino.**_

_**Aether, la zona muerta.**_

En los confines del universo, en una prisión más alla de los límites del plano material, una criatura antigua de grandes poderes miraba los eventos en el mundo que una vez deseo conquistar pero no lo logro. Cualquier intento que hiciera para abrir los sellos eran en vano, sus poderes eran anulados por la barrera divina. Solamente pensaba en destruir ese insignificante mundo para satisfacer su hambre de poder.

Tarde o temprano, encontrare la manera de salir y ese patético planeta será mío – juro la aberración cuyos ojos esmeralda brillaban de furia.

--

_**Area 11, Academia Ashford.**_

Suzaku, Euphie, Lelouch y Nunnally platicaban en el patio trasero del norte de la escuela sobre los sucesos recientes, la más atraída por esta historia de fantasía era Nunnally quien tenía su atención en cada palabra que narraba el nipón. Obviamente oculto el detalle del brazo demoníaco, cuando llegaron a la parte donde el sujeto detuvo la bala con los dientes fue lo más ridículo y asombroso. Lelouch describió "ese" momento como lo más loco que haya visto hasta ahora.

Este día ha sido de lo más extraordinario – comento Euphie contenta – Encuentro a mis dos hermanos perdidos estudiando en la academia Ashford, y ahora, Suzaku me resultas ser un peleador profesional con la información que Lelouch me proporciono.

No fue la gran cosa Euphie – hablo apenado – Solo di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Pero demonios, jamás había visto pelear a alguien de una manera fenomenal – enuncio C.C. acercándose con una caja de pizza compartiéndola al grupo.

Lo bueno que estas bien Suzaku – dijo Nunnally mientras que Lelouch le pasaba un trozo a su hermana menor – Gracias hermano.

Suzaku, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas tu y yo más al rato? – pregunto a su amigo seriamente.

Ok – dio su respuesta afirmando la futura reunión.

Lelouch, iba a decirte que tengo un plan para solucionar nuestra pequeña diferencia – menciono Euphie sobre la platica de hace rato comiendo la pizza.

Pienso que sería para después. Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado y no creo que sea el momento adecuado para más sorpresas – parloteo rechazando por ahora la idea de su hermanastra.

¡Se me olvidaba! – exclamo Suzaku acordándose de la petición de Nina – Euphie, hay unos amigos de la escuela que quieren conocerte.

Me parece bien Suzaku, si quieres le puedo pedir a mi hermano que llame al resto del consejo estudiantil – sugirió Nunnally.

Iremos los dos hermana, me acorde que debemos hacer algo pendiente – musito en voz alta y entonces le murmuro en secreto – Es hora de dejar a este par de enamorados hacer lo suyo.

Y dicha esas palabras, fueron a buscar al comité estudiantil llevándose también a C.C. dejando a solas a Suzaku y a Euphie. El chico se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su mejor amigo y en el fondo le agradecía; Euphie al ver que tenía a Suzaku a su lado, decidió aprovechar el tiempo a solas e inicio una conversación con un tema importante.

Suzaku, el motivo del que vine a la academia Ashford fue para poder platicar contigo sobre un tema importante, que puede beneficiar a los japoneses y traer finalmente paz a este país en conflicto – declaro acercando su mano a la de Suzaku.

Cuéntame – dijo esperando a que hablara la princesa.

Voy a ordenar la creación de una zona especial administrativa para que en ese lugar, todos los japoneses sean tratados como iguales, y de esa manera, lograremos dar el primer paso para traer un mundo mejor – explico emocionada.

Esta noticia imprevista sorprendió a Suzaku. Sabía de antemano que Euphie era así, pero esto, esto fue la madre de todas sus movidas. Noto que la mano de la chica estaba muy cerca de la suya, así que agarro la mano correspondiendo al cariño.

Yo… estoy de acuerdo con tu plan – respondió convencido – No esperaba que realizaras esto, sin embargo, sabes que contaras conmigo para todo.

Suzaku – expreso feliz abrazándolo – Sabía que te gustaría mi idea.

Todo lo que propongas siempre tendrá mi aprobación, además, debo apoyar siempre a la persona que más amo – menciono dando a relucir ese bello sentimiento.

Los enamorados no tardaron en mostrar el sentimiento afectuoso que tenían el uno al otro besándose. Era la primera vez que sus labios se juntaban marcando un nuevo paso en su relación amorosa; era cierto que los dos se amaban, pero les faltaba romper esa barrera que impedía una total aceptación y que permitiera tener un vínculo apasionado que durara por siempre. Se separaron para recobrar aire, se levantan y caminaron ahora tomados de la mano a buscar al consejo estudiantil. Al cruzar la esquina del noreste, vieron a Cornelia quien fue directo a ellos.

¡Euphie! – exclamo aliviada al ver que su pequeña hermana no le había pasado nada.

Hermana, que haces aquí – interpelo el porque de la visita.

Vine a cerciorarme de que te encontraras bien. Cuando me informaron de un supuesto terrorista atacar el lugar, vine lo más pronto posible – explico su preocupación.

Estoy bien hermana, era Suzaku quien corría peligro – dijo quien era el blanco del enemigo.

SUELTA A MI HERMANA ELEVEN – grito enfadada al verlos juntos de la mano.

Hermana no te portes de esa forma, yo quiero estar con Suzaku – defendió a su amor

No me interesa. Respeto tu decisión de que Kururugi sea tu caballero, pero que sea tu novio no lo acepto – regaño separando a Euphie de Suzaku dándole una mirada de aquellas que matan al nipón – En cuanto a ti, quiero hablar contigo cuando acaben tus horas en la escuela.

Suzaku termino petrificado de miedo al conocer el lado sobre protector de la gobernadora general, realmente era aterrador. En fin, al menos seguía con vida… por ahora; Lelouch y el resto del consejo había arribado segundos tardes para conocer a la princesa Euphemia. Los estudiantes quedaron desilusionados al ver como a lo lejos veían a la realeza retirarse junto a su hermana mayor, Lelouch pudo haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para interrogar a Cornelia y conocer más sobre la muerte de su madre.

Diablos, perdimos nuestro gran chance de conocer a la princesa – maldijo Rivalz.

Ya Rivalz, ya tendremos nuestro momento – consoló dándole unas palmadas en el hombro del chico – Y dime Suzaku, que tal te fue.

¿Eh? A que te refieres Milly – pregunto confundido a la indirecta que lanzo la presidenta del consejo.

No puedes engañarme Suzaku, veo claramente en tus ojos que estas enamorado de ella. – dijo las palabras correctas consiguiendo que Kururugi se pusiera rojo de la pena.

Milly – regaño al oír tal comentario.

Así que mi buen Suzaku no pierde tiempo, eres todo un galán – enuncio picaron Rivalz.

Felicidades Suzaku – felicito Nunnally – Tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano aceptarías tus sentimientos.

Gracias Nunnally. Como se dieron cuenta de lo mío con Euphie – interrogo curioso a sus amigos.

El hecho de verlos juntos, el cargo que tienes, y lo bien que la pasas al lado suyo, era bastante lógico cual sería el resultado Suzaku – declaro Lelouch haciendo relucir sus dotes detectivescos.

Lulu acaba de recitar el evangelio del amor – dijo Shirley quien admiraba esas palabras.

--

_**Océano Atlántico**_

El ser divino volaba por el basto océano explorando el mundo, luego de masacrar a los insensatos que atrevieron a poner sus manos en tierra santa, buscaba algo o a alguien para cumplir su objetivo en el mundo. El fuego de las alas místicas era tan resplandeciente que llamaba la atención a los pobres curiosos que volaban no muy lejos de la posición del ente; a unos 600 metros un avión de Britannia se percato de la luz incandescente e investigaron de qué se trataba. Cuando descubrieron que era una persona con la habilidad de volar y generar fuego a su antojo, quedaron sorprendidos de tanta magnificencia que no vieron venir la esfera de energía que destruyo la aeronave.

Estupidos humanos, han olvidado por completo las viejas creencias. Todo el mundo esta en un estado de caos y desorden, necesito disciplinarlos – dijo fabricando un plan para traer el orden mundial mientras volaba por el océano.

La velocidad que empleaba lo llevo a tierras británicas en cuestión de minutos, para ser más exacto en la parte norte del imperio. Ningún sistema de defensa pudo detectarlo y volaba campante en el espacio aéreo de Britannia, fue en ese instante que algo atrajo su atención. Navego por los aires investigando la fuente de su curiosidad.

--

_**Area 11, Academia Ashford**_

El festival de la academia Ashford fue suspendido por la aparición de un supuesto terrorista, los estudiantes recogían todas las tiendas y el evento de la pizza tuvo que ser cancelado hasta próximo aviso. Suzaku tenía hoy su día libre y pasaba la noche sentado en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal a la escuela, estaba pensando en la lucha que tuvo contra esa persona, sobre todo en las habilidades sorprendentes que tenía bajo la manga.

No es humano – decía recordando los eventos de hace horas – Ver como detenía una bala con sus dientes, eso si es fuera de este mundo.

Y que lo digas – comento el pistolero apareciendo sentado junto a Suzaku sin que este se diera cuenta.

¡Maldición! – exclamo espantado poniéndose de pie y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Oye, oye, vengo en paz – aviso sus intenciones de visita – Vine a hablar contigo.

Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo sin quitarle la mirada al asesino.

Claro que hay un tema muy importante de que hablar…es tu brazo demoníaco – expreso mirando al japonés quien se puso nervioso al mencionar "ese" asunto.

Suzaku puso una mirada de total seriedad con el sujeto, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien podía tratarse el individuo, pero cuando menciono con certeza su más oscuro secreto, fue que decidió optar por escuchar las palabras que tuviera que decir.

Que es lo que sabes sobre mi brazo – interpelo sentándose en los escalones al lado del extraño.

Te iré revelando poco a poco lo que es ese obsequio que recibiste el día de la muerte de tu padre – hablo haciendo referencia hace 7 años – Primero, ¿Crees en los demonios?

No – contesto con humildad al respecto del tema.

Deberías hacerlo, en lo que llevo de conocer esta ciudad y el resto del mundo, existe una puerta más alla de la comprensión de los humanos que fue la que me trajo aquí. No obstante, he encontrado algunos demonios y los he exterminado pero se que uno de estos días se levantaran y atacaran ciudades enteras – explico acerca de los seres maléficos provenientes del inframundo.

Suzaku parecía creer el relato del cazador de demonios, es cierto que de chico su papa le narraba historias sobre monstruos y todo eso, pero no creía en ellas ya que era fantasía elaborada para asustar a los niños…hasta ahora.

Porque me cuentas todo esto. Sería mejor que se lo explicaras a los líderes del mundo para que se preparen.

No hubo respuesta alguna por la sugerencia de Suzaku. La persona solo se le quedaba mirando a los ojos y supo que su pregunta era inadecuada así que pensó en otra para variarle al tema, cuando iba a abrir la boca, el mercenario hablo primero.

Puedo darte una mano para que domines de una forma eficiente los poderes ocultos que guarda ese brazo, a cambio de que hagas algo por mí – declaro el tratado tronando los dedos.

Que quieres que haga – pregunto caminando en círculos.

Deseo que me hagas espacio en tu cuarto para que pueda dormir placidamente – menciono su petición poniendo en ridículo a Suzaku.

¡QUE! – exclamo idiotizado.

Ya me oíste chaval, a partir de hoy seré tu inquilino de por vida – dijo cruzando los brazos y levantándose – Por cierto, quiero que me compres 2 pizzas familiares y un pak de cervezas.

MOMENTO, MOMENTO, en primer lugar no voy a ser tu sirviente solo porque conozcas mi oscuro imperfecto – reclamo Suzaku defendiendo sus derechos agarrando el cuello de la camisa negra a la persona.

Deseas probar tu suerte – enuncio parándose y saco una de sus pistolas disparando al aire.

Suzaku no perdió tiempo y condujo al huésped de honor a su nueva habitación en la academia Ashford. La odisea que vivió para esconder de la vista al extraño de todo el personal de la academia fue inolvidable, se escondían en los cuartos de maestros, la cocina, etc., el nipón si que sufrió el día de hoy. Pero esto no era comparado con lo que le haría la gobernadora general Cornelia, al descubrirlo que era novio de Euphie. Una vez en el cuarto de Suzaku, el invitado se echo a la cama dejando sus pertenencias tiradas en el piso.

Ah, como extrañaba estar acostado en una cama tan suave como la de mi local. Sera mejor que te vayas dando prisa – parloteo recordándole a Suzaku sus labores.

Ya veras hijo de – murmuro en voz baja maldiciendo al destino por la jugada espantosa que le había tocado.

Dijiste algo – musito demostrando su oído periférico mientras leía una revista.

Eh…nada. Oye, debo hacer primero unas cosas, cuando termine pasare por tu pedido – dijo cambiándose en el baño.

Vale chico – acepto el trato en lo que leía una revista – Tienes suerte de que tenga mucha paciencia, pero no tientes tu suerte.

Una cosa más ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto Suzaku deseando saber el nombre de su invitado de honor.

Dante – revelo su nombre viendo como el chaval ya con el uniforme militar corría a la salida del cuarto.

_**Continuara**_

_**Preview:**_

_**El Area 11 estaba siendo atacada por ¿demonios? quienes avanzaban rastreando cualquier pista sobre el "Impuro" que vivía en la región. Las hordas de monstruos dejaban en ridículo a la milicia británica y tuvieron que recurrir a los Knightmares Frames como último recurso para poder combatir eficazmente con las bestias. Por el momento, el ejercito tenía la ventaja gracias a las maquinas de guerra pero no tardaron en venir los demonios mayores a apoyar en la lucha. En lo más alto de una zona en construcción, Dante y Suzaku observaban como Britannia se las arreglaba para combatir por primera vez con fuerzas paranormales, cosa que el hacía diario en donde el provenía.**_

_**Se ve que son novatos para manejar este tipo de situaciones – opino desilusionado al ver los resultados de la batalla.**_

_**Entonces esta será mi primera misión como cazador – pregunto Suzaku si partía a la batalla.**_

_**De acuerdo niño, como esta va a ser la primera vez que lucharas con demonios te ayudare – dijo saltando desde la barra de hierro donde estaba parado.**_

_**Hey, espérame – grito Suzaku siguiendo a Dante.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 3: El resurgir de los demonios**_

_**Area 11, Academia Ashford.**_

Justo después de que Suzaku saliera de la academia, Dante fue a dar un paseo por la escuela para conocer el lugar de residencia donde pasaría el tiempo que el decidiera vivir con el chico. Antes de salir del cuarto, saco una pulsera negra cuyo efecto especial lo volvió invisible y pudo salir sin preocupación alguna al pasillo. Su estomago lo motivaba a localizar algo de comer, se sentía agotado por falta de alimentos pero conservaba la calma. Cerca de la escaleras, Lelouch y C.C. iban a la recamara del primero cargando una pizza conversando acerca del hombre de gabardina roja.

Tienes idea de quien pueda ser esa persona – pregunto intrigado a la mujer.

Jamás lo había visto hasta ahora – afirmo revelando ningún conocimiento sobre el sujeto – ¿Acaso representa un peligro para tus planes?

Lo dudo. Estaba más interesando en Suzaku que en mí – musito acordándose de las palabras que menciono a su amigo – Sabes, me vino a la mente algo que podría hacer que Suzaku cambiara de opinión y se uniera.

De nuevo aprovechas la situación Lelouch – dijo.

Esa persona acaba de darme la llave de la victoria por accidente – menciono maquinando una estrategia – Una vez que Suzaku este de mi lado, el Area 11 volverá a manos japonesas y este será mi primer paso para vencer a Britannia.

En lo que continuaban caminando a la habitación, Dante escucho toda la conversación y parecía importarle lo que le pudiera ocurrir al chico, pero sobre todo, finalmente hallo comida. Lelouch y C.C. llegaron a la habitación, el primero dejo la pizza en la mesa y fue a arreglarse, C.C. agarro un pedazo de pizza para quitarse la ropa de la escuela dejando abierta el cartón cuyo aroma llego a Dante quien no resistió la tentación cogiendo el paquete.

Delicioso – murmuraba mientras comía un pedazo en el camino y con la otra mano cargando el paquete saliendo de la recamara.

C.C. ya con su traje de los Black Knights, quedo extrañada por no ver la pizza. Ella misma había visto como Lelouch la puso en la mesa, entonces noto que la puerta estaba abierta y se asomo para ver quien entro al cuarto. Al asomarse, fue cuando se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al presenciar como flotaba en el aire la comida. Quedo boquiabierta por esta escena y más por lo que vino a continuación.

Boo – musito Dante en tono fantasmagórico y C.C. cerro la puerta asustada.

--

_**Carretera principal de la concesión del Area 11**_

Lloyd, Cecile y Suzaku retornaban a la base después de que el festival fuera interrumpido por el mercenario, Suzaku le platicaba a Cecile que finalmente ya era la pareja oficial de la princesa Euphemia. Todo el camino la pasaron platicando del tema del romance; de repente los cimientos de todo Japón temblaban sacudiendo a todo los habitantes de la colonia. El origen del siniestro provenía del centro del Area 11. No tardo mucho para que la policía fuera a investigar que pasaba en el sector 34, fue en ese instante que el pánico se apodero de la gente al ver las aberración que emergió de la grieta. Se trataban de un ciempiés gigante de más de 10 metros que destruyo de una mordida la cabina del Knightmare Frame de la policía. Este acto infundió terror en los oficiales quienes no tardaron en retroceder para escapar del monstruo, solo para verse rodeados por más bestias que eran reptiles humanoides bípedos color verde. Hicieron todo lo posible por pelear por sus vidas pero al final terminaron siendo carne muerta; el terror cubrió a toda la ciudad por la presencia del gusano volador que disparaba orbes de energía de su boca creando una orgía de destrucción por doquier. No tardo en llegar a la carretera principal de la concesión y se fijo en alguien en especial: **Suzaku**. Fue entonces que la criatura soltó un grito alertando a los otros demonios sobre su objetivo.

--

Los estudiantes de la academia Ashford, la casa de Kyoto, los Caballeros Negros y la milicia de Britannia no tardaron en enterarse del caos que tomo el dominio de la ciudad. Cornelia y Zero ordenaron a sus tropas dispersarse por las calles y ayudar a todos los necesitados. Dante se puso feliz ya que tendría diversión después de todo, y salio a hacer lo suyo: cazar demonios.

--

_**Distritos del antiguo Japón**_

Durante los primeros veinte minutos del resurgimiento de los hijos del mal, la policía creo una barricada de automóviles y Knightmares creando un perímetro de 6 cuadras donde los demonios se propagaban más y buscaban la forma de destruir las barreras. Había gente atrapada en los canales subterráneos, pero tampoco era muy seguro ya que los monstruos tenían sentidos más desarrollados que el de un humano promedio. El Lancelot llego a las coordenadas que capto en las frecuencias de radio, salta encima de la barricada de Knightmares destruidos, y al ver los cuerpos de la gente asesinada, dio un grito lleno de cólera deseando exterminar a los responsables de tal genocidio. Su deseo se cumplió cuando el radar localizo 20 señales de vida, fue en dirección al noroeste y ataco a una rara bestia que tenía un aura eléctrica alrededor suyo. El monstruo no sintió nada gracias a su barrera y comenzó a moverse a la velocidad del rayo siendo este un demonio eléctrico, el radar del Lancelot no podía detectar tales movimientos y fue sorprendido cuando recibió un potente rayo proveniente de la criatura golpeo el blindaje del Knightmare Frame.

Pero que diablos, no sabía que podían hacer eso – dijo sorprendido viendo el reporte de daños y cuanta potencia sobraba en el robot tras el daño recibido – ¿QUÉ? Ese rayo ya me bajo el 30 por ciento de potencia.

Suzaku dio un salto hacia atrás y activo una de las espadas que tenía guardada para destajar a la criatura, cuando volvió a combatir esta ya se había retirado, en su lugar, había demonios con guadañas y túnicas negras admirando al robot. No titubeo en oprimir el gatillo destruyendo a los demonios quienes se desintegraron con las balas de alto calibre perforar sus cuerpos, más monstruos salieron a pelear contra el gigante mecánico pero esta vez lo atacaron en bolita otra clase de demonios. Iniciaron la lucha atacando de distintas formas: usaban las estalactitas de su piel como misiles, golpeaban el suelo generando un pequeño iceberg de 6 metros y canalizaban todo su poder disparando un portentoso rayo de hielo. Todos esos ataques fueron devastadores, en especial los dos últimos, que en conjunto destruyeron la ametralladora y congelaron el brazo derecho del Knightmare Frame; Suzaku estaba en serios problemas, se vio obligado a retroceder pero de nuevo surgió el demonio eléctrico, quien se pego al peto del mecanoide e inicio a descargar violentas descargas en el Lancelot, agotando considerablemente la fuente de poder y dañando varios sistemas. Suzaku agarro y pateo con furia al animal pero ese acto agoto la última reserva de energía.

Carajo, no me queda otra alternativa – maldijo remangándose el lado derecho de la camisa activando su brazo demoníaco y cogio la pistola que siempre guardaba en el compartimiento secreto de la cabina.

En el momento que iba a luchar, escucho varios gritos de agonía provenientes del exterior. Al instante que salio, vio los cuerpos de todos sus atacantes regados por doquier. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos de alivio y horror, estaba agradecido por aquel que le evito una lucha salvaje y a la vez, asqueado por ver tanta sangre.

Niño, te dejo unos minutos y mira la gorda en que te metiste – grito una voz desde lo más alto de un edificio que era familiar a Suzaku.

¡Dante! – exclamo sorprendido al verlo tirarse desde la azotea y caer ileso – Como llegaste tan rápido.

Eso no importa, te traje algo para que disfrutes de la fiesta como debe ser – dijo entregándole un maletín y su espada "Red Queen"

Porque el cambio de ropa – pregunto viendo el contenido del maletín.

Hijo, los cazadores de demonios tienen que usar gabardinas, botas y armas pesadas para verse imponentes. Porque crees que estoy vestido así – aclaro el motivo de traer la ropa de civil.

Tal respuesta dejo un poco anonadado a Suzaku por la forma de pensar de Dante.

Ok – acepto la razón mientras se cambiaba.

No te tardes, hoy comienzan tus lecciones – recordó el trato que habían pactado hace 2 horas.

--

La base movil G1 llego por el norte desplegando los Knightmares Frames a la zona afectada, los soldados al ver los cuerpos asesinados y devorados tuvieron que contener sus ganas de gritar, tal demostración de brutalidad y malicia era fuera de lo normal, ningún ser humano en el mundo era capaz de llegar a tales extremos de sadismo. En el interior de la fortaleza, la misma opinión recorría las mentes de los oficiales de alto mando al recibir el informe de los soldados al respecto sobre la matanza.

¡Por dios que es eso! – exclamo uno de los pilotos siendo atacado.

Diantres, son demasiados – dijo otro soldado al notar la horda de enemigos caerle encima.

Escuadrón Dazzlow, que pasa, informen con claridad – exigió Dalton desde el centro de mando.

Yo me largo de…AHHHH – grito su última frase antes de fallecer el soldado.

Más gritos se escuchaban desde el puente, nadie tenía la más remota idea en lo que se acababan de meter. Cornelia meditaba profundamente al respecto sobre la situación, tenía que dictaminar un plan si deseaba salvar y atacar a los causantes de la emboscada. Fue en ese instante que el ciempiés gigante surgió pasando por la ventana de la base, espantando a los presentes. Por poco se morían del puro susto.

Quiero que las unidades aéreas y 3 escuadrones derriben a "esa" cosa – ordeno furiosa.

--

Lelouch ahora con la identidad de Zero, iba junto a C.C. en la cabina del Gawain buscando al monstruo volador, ordeno de antemano que protegieran a todos los civiles que siguieran atrapados.

Zero, encontré a más personas en el subterráneo – informo Kallen.

Bien hecho, llévalos a las afueras para que el gobierno los encuentre y aleje. Si encuentras cualquier cosa inusual, repórtalo de inmediato – enuncio su nueva orden.

Entendido – dijo terminando la transmisión.

Te ves preocupado – pregunto al verle la cara a Lelouch.

Un poco. Aquel "idiota" se fue antes de poder platicar, y lo más probable que me viene al cerebro, es que se encuentre peleando aquí – confeso consternado sobre el bienestar de su mejor amigo.

El Gawain sobrevolaba el campo de batalla exterminando a los demonios menores sin dificultad, los cañones de hadrón eran más que suficientes para destruir a todo lo que se moviera que no fuera humano. Parecía controlada la situación, cuando la unidad aérea fue atacada por el ciempiés gigante. Aquí la situación pasó a ponerse caliente por la dificultad que tenía C.C. en atinarle al monstruo volador cuya agilidad era sorprendente y variante: de ser lento como el Gawain, a ser endemoniadamente veloz como el Lancelot con propulsores.

C.C. dale de una buena vez – dijo irritado Lelouch.

Hago lo que puedo, pero no se deja – hablo C.C. frustrada siguiendo disparando.

El ciempiés contraataco creando descargas eléctricas arriba del Gawain golpeando al mecanoide volador, el daño recibido era leve pero no podían permitir seguir recibiendo daño.

--

El Area 11 estaba siendo atacada por demonios quienes avanzaban rastreando cualquier pista sobre el "Impuro" que vivía en la región. Las hordas de monstruos dejaban en ridículo a la milicia británica y tuvieron que recurrir a los Knightmares Frames como último recurso para poder combatir eficazmente con las bestias. Por el momento, el ejercito tenía la ventaja gracias a las maquinas de guerra pero no tardaron en venir los demonios mayores a apoyar en la lucha. En lo más alto de una zona en construcción, Dante y Suzaku observaban como Britannia se las arreglaba para combatir por primera vez con fuerzas paranormales, cosa que el hacía diario en donde el provenía.

Se ve que son novatos para manejar este tipo de situaciones – opino desilusionado al ver los resultados de la batalla.

¿Esta será mi primera misión como cazador? – pregunto Suzaku si partía a la batalla.

De acuerdo niño, como esta va a ser la primera vez que lucharas con demonios te ayudare – dijo saltando desde la barra de hierro donde estaba parado.

Hey, espérame – grito Suzaku siguiendo a Dante.

Entraron en calor destajando espantapájaros mutantes con cuchillas en diferentes partes de sus extremidades, muy sencillos para el dúo. Dante le menciono a Suzaku los nombres de algunos de las bestias que mataban: los seres de hielo eran "Frosts", los diminutos demonios eran "Scarecrow", aquellos vestidos con túnicas negras maltratadas eran heraldos del infierno "Hell Pride", el demonio eléctrico era llamado "Blitz" y el demonio aéreo era un "Gigapede". Con la lección de información concluida, Dante desenfundo a Ebony e Ivory disparando a una velocidad endemoniada a todos los Scarecrow a la vista desapareciéndolos del mapa, tal demostración sorprendió a Suzaku quien miraba perdidamente el espectáculo de sangre. Continuaron su camino, ahora escondiéndose de los soldados de la "Orden de los Caballeros Negros" quienes batallaban con los Frosts y el Gigapede, Dante hubiera exterminado sin problema alguno a los Frosts pero ahora su labor como instructor era enseñar a Suzaku como usar sus poderes, sobre todo que no fuera visto con su brazo demoníaco. Siguieron buscando la raíz de la aparición de los demonios en la ciudad, pero cada vez más demonios salían de las calles a luchar. Suzaku tomo la iniciativa y con "Red Queen" hizo combos asombrosos que lo llevaban a elevarse unos metros en el aire, otro de los combos era 6 golpes donde movía la espada de izquierda a derecha, al finalizar el segundo golpe, realizo el tercer paso del combo que eran 2 ataques rápidos pareciendo un trompo, el cuarto ataque fue otro sablazo pero ahora agarrando la espada con ambas manos para que fuese más fuerte clavándolo en el pecho, el quinto y último ataque, fue remover la espada con furia despedazando el cuerpo del pobre demonio que se le vino en mente la idea de poder vencer a Suzaku.

Muy bien chico, ya aprendiste tus primeros combos – halagó Dante sentado en una pila de cuerpos observando al nipón – Continua de esa manera y te acostumbraras a pelear contra ejércitos.

--

Cornelia no aguanto más las ganas, y salio junto con Dalton, Guilford y su escuadrón personal al campo de batalla en sus respectivos Gloucesters modificados a destruir al Gigapede. Iban a una velocidad decente trapeando el piso con los Scarecrows y Hell Prides a la vista, fue entonces que un Blitz y 6 Frosts los recibieron cordialmente, el Blitz se teletransportaba de manera errática esquivando las balas, los Frosts atacaban con rayos de hielo y pequeños pedazos de hielo alcanzaron a los Knightmares Frames, quienes se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al fijarse que partes del robot de combate fueron congeladas y no podían moverlas. El Blitz reapareció detrás del escuadro de Cornelia y libero descargas eléctricas en uno de los humanoides mecánicos, la maquina sufrió graves daños por recibir el poder demoníaco y casi la hace explotar de no ser porque Guilford defiende a su subordinado arrojando la lanza que llevaba en la mano derecha, la distracción forzó al Blitz a teletransportarse dejando la lucha. Cornelia y Dalton manejaban la situación con dificultades, a pesar de ser más grandes que los demonios, estos eran extremadamente ágiles y contaban también con teletransportación para escapar.

Desgraciados, como se atreven a burlarse de mí – regaño golpeando la cabina – Sigamos buscándolos.

Princesa Cornelia, déjenos encargarnos de este problema y regrese a la base.

Guilford ya sabes como soy, no puedo permitir que mi honor sea manchado de esta manera – declaro negándose a retirarse del clímax de la batalla.

Princesa Cornelia, venga a ver esto – informo Dalton preocupado.

Que sucede – pregunto acercándose al Gloucuester.

Es…el Lancelot – contó horrorizado mostrándole el Knightmare Frame destruido – Temo que el soldado Kururugi haya muerto en combate.

Hay no, Euphie me va a matar si le cuento esto – opino triste recordando la conversación que tuvo al respecto del noviazgo de su hermana menor.

Princesa Cornelia, que hacemos al respecto sobre el soldado Kururugi – pidió ordenes sobre el caballero de la princesa Euphemia.

Luego veremos ese asunto, ahora nuestra prioridad es detener la plaga de demonios localizando la fuente de origen – explico moviéndose al sur del distrito siendo seguida por su oficiales de alto rango – No haremos informes prematuros sin saber realmente que paso con Kururugi.

Como ordene su alteza – dijo Guilford siguiendo a su princesa.

--

En el centro del viejo Japón, una enorme puerta negra surgió de las profundidades de la tierra. Medía unos 8 metros y del centro; no muy lejos del monumento infernal, Kallen era la más cercana al corazón de la ciudad tras eliminar muchos Scarecrows y Frosts, el único que le dio problemas fue el Blitz. Cuando noto la gran puerta, vio un agujero dimensional rojo aparecer en el centro de la arquitectura y de ahí, un violento infierno salio expulsado bruscamente revelando a un gigantesco demonio con las siguientes características, la parte inferior era la de un centauro, cuatro piernas, piel negra, cola incandescente, y la parte superior era la de un humanoide con dos brazos, la extremidad derecha sostenía una espada del tamaño de un Knightmare Frame, la cara de un demonio y cuernos en la cabeza. Lo más llamativo eran las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo. Kallen era testigo del fenómeno sobrenatural y no hallaba las palabras para describir la situación.

QUE ES ESO – grito asustada viendo al coloso.

Kallen que sucede, acaso encontraste algo, responde – hablaba Zero pidiendo respuestas.

El mundo humano, ha pasado mucho tiempo – declaro avanzando dejando pisadas de fuego, entonces noto al gigante mecánico parado – Quien eres.

_**Continuara**_

_**Preview:**_

_**El Guren y el demonio Belial luchaban ferozmente en las calles, tenía muchas dificultades con el titan de fuego quien a pesar de verse lento, era muy agil y las embestidas que hacía eran letales. La fuente de poder del Knightmare comenzaba a agotarse tras la prolongada lucha que tenía, Belial creo una oleada de fuego que provenían de la tierra y dañaron al Guren. Cornelia observaba la lucha desde lejos junto a Guildford y Dalton, por poco intervenían pero decidieron observar primero y luego atacar.**_

_**Pensaste que podías vencerme, ahora pagaras por tu osadía – enuncio alzando su espada preparando el ataque final.**_

_**Hey bravucón, porque no te metes con alguien de tu calibre – dijo ni más ni menos que Suzaku usando un pasamontañas protegiendo su identidad en frente de Kallen.**_

_**Insignificante humano, ¿Quieres hacer el gracioso? Te enseñare modales – musito furioso atacando con su gigantesca espada.**_

_**Suzaku rapido saca la "Red Queen" y ambas armas chocan quedando paralizadas al contacto. Todos los presentes, Cornelia, Zero, C.C. y Kallen estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.**_

_**Y así comienza la carrera de cazador del chico – murmuro Dante sentado desde una azotea mirando el desempeño de su pupilo.**_


End file.
